Nova
Nova is a Normal Class developed by V. Strategies * Starfall is the main ability of your kit, due to it being your only damaging ability besides Extinction Event, which has specific conditions that have to be met before it can be activated. Starfall is your main poke ability, and isn't particularly dangerous to just throw out whenever it's off cooldown. Once you're able to hit these without having to spam your Event Horizon every time because you're a noob, you're set. * Starfall empowers your next Celestial Beam on cast, granting it more range, and allowing it to grant additional Astral Force. Because of this, Nova is capable of poking enemies at incredibly long distances without having to subject themselves to too much danger. * Event Horizon is a strong ability that pulls all enemies to its center after a brief delay, but can essentially be ignored by certain mobile classes, as they're too fast for you to catch and punish. Additionally, without Event Horizon you're basically just free food for anyone. Use this ability with care, as some classes will punish you incredibly hard just for it being on cooldown. * Extinction Event is a useful ability due to the massive amount of damage it deals, albeit over a somewhat long duration. It also slows enemies inside of the area indefinitely, until they exit the area. It's a great zoning tool that punishes enemies for trying to be too aggressive, as it's a great way to get enemies off of you. However, Extinction Event requires 100% Astral Force, otherwise it cannot be activated. On top of that, the ability activates after a delay, so enemies can still run away if it's casted while they're near the outer edges of the ability. Weaknesses * Nova is incredibly susceptible to Rushdown classes, as they can close on him without hit being able to do anything back. Nova's strength lies in his ability to control space, (no pun intended) but enemies that are able to break through his Event Horizon will find themselves a free win. The more mobile a class is, the easier it is for them to beat Nova. Moves {| class="article-table" |- !Ability !Name !Description !Cooldown |- |PSV |''Astral Force'' |''Nova generates Astral Force by dealing damage to enemies, up to a cap of 100%.'' |''NA'' |- |LMB |''Celestial Beam'' |''Nova fires a starlight beam from their staff, dealing 16 damage to all enemies in its wake. Starstruck enemies receive 6 additional damage. Grants 15% Astral Force per hit.'' |''0.7s'' | |- |Q |''Starfall'' |''Nova beckons a comet to crash at the targeted location, dealing 24 damage and inflicting Starstruck for 5.5 seconds to all enemies inside of the area. Grants 30% Astral Force per hit. Empowers Nova's next Celestial Beam to reach further and grant 15% additional Astral Force.'' |''4s'' |- |E |''Event Horizon'' |''Nova creates a singularity at the targeted location that pulls enemies towards the center after a 1 second delay, inflicting a 70% Slow for 1.4 seconds after pulling them.'' |''5s'' |- |F |''Extinction Event'' |''[ Requires 100% Astral Force ] Nova calls down a meteor shower at the targeted area after a 0.9 second delay, dealing 8 damage per 0.5 seconds over 3 seconds and slowing all enemies inside of the zone by 25% until they exit it. After the star shower, a final meteor strikes the area, dealing 16 damage to all enemies still inside of the area.'' |''6s''